


don't wanna talk about it

by 3amepiphany



Series: Drabbles 'n Bits [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Brodinsons, Other, brotherly schmoozing i guess, even if one of them is a hoe-dinson, implied loki/grandmaster - Freeform, this one is mid-ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Thor sniggered loudly. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, mockingly. But he didn’t throw the ball again once he’d caught it. “I’d rather just drink about it.”





	don't wanna talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> a snippet i wrote after looking at some of andlatitude's art. the ficlet can be found here along with a reblog of the art piece that inspired it directly - 
> 
> https://billetdouxnondistribue.tumblr.com/post/174779997127/for-the-drawing-meme-9d-loki-with-2a-thor

“Listen, listen. Brother, listen.”

Loki sighed and leaned against the wall, not quite in the doorway, watching as his brother tossed the big red ball at the force field again, the electric charge rippling out from the point of impact. He had to admit he was ready to catch it the first time he’d approached and saw it flying at his face, but Thor’s lack of reaction to his own startled one wasn’t what he’d anticipated.

“Look, Thor, I really just came out here to make sure you were getting along with your work friend. I’m not really here to talk.”

“But we must, come here, come have a drink with me and we can talk. I promise I’m not going to wring your neck like a little bird. A little bird I could crush. With my hands. Your Grandmaster won’t like that, his pretty little bird, crushed. With my hands.” The ball bounced back again, the field reacting a little differently this time. A little brighter. Redder. Angrier. And Thor looked much about the same. He had already been drinking - the bar in the room he was sharing unwillingly with the Hulk wasn’t entirely cleaned out, however, as that had seemed a near-impossible task even for the Hulk, what with his ultra-doting waitstaff constantly assuring he had everything he could want as a Sakaarian champion.

“Talking isn’t normally done with hands, Brother,” Loki said, watching him swing his arm back again.

“Sure it can. I make a fist and that might relay to someone that they’re about to get popped in the nose, yeah? I’ve spoken to them quite clearly I feel. With. My hands. Could be worse, though, couldn’t it? You could very well already have Mjolnir giving you a bit of a lecture.”

“I’m sorry about your hammer, Thor. It made me scoff a bit when you’d called me the witch when you were the one waving Mjolnir around waiting to draw down a storm with a flick and a swish.” 

Thor sniggered loudly. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, mockingly. But he didn’t throw the ball again once he’d caught it. “I’d rather just drink about it.”

“You and the girl, both, hm?”

“Mm.” He walked back to the bar and examined the bottles of what was left, settling for a pretty square one with a brilliant, teal liquid inside it.

“I’d drink too, were I her. She doesn’t want to talk, either.”

“You’ve asked?”

Loki watched as he carefully set aside the stopper of the bottle, and instead of knocking it straight back, Thor poured out a couple of glasses and walked them over to the doorway. He stopped just short of it and held one out towards Loki, swirling it a little. Whatever they were about to drink looked absolutely potent the way it left a definitive, shimmery slick down the sides of the glass that seemed to sit there like a syrup. “I’ve observed,” he said after he realized he hadn’t answered. “What is that?”

“I don’t know. Don’t care. We’ve had stranger.”

“True.” With a bit of hesitance, Loki reached through the doorway for the proffered glass, half-expecting Thor to just grab him and yank him in, and he quickly tried to weigh his options as far as what form he might try to shift into to slip away. Thor took a step back, grinning like a fool, the move short and concise. Sure, he’d been drinking, but that wasn’t to be used against him. Then he rolled his eyes and turned to go sit on the little couch facing the window out over Sakaar and the portal that had dropped them there over the last couple of weeks, and whose frame was surprisingly sturdy, though slightly bowed. . The drink was held aloft, and he gave a heavy sigh and followed. He took it from Thor and sat next to him. It tasted like a cordial. That would explain how it hung on the glass. He mentioned that maybe they should have mixed it with something more, but Thor didn’t say anything to it, he just sipped and sat, content to have company of another shade of green. And so Loki went quiet, too, rolling that last bit of conversation around in his head. He’d observed. 142 was certainly running from something, as stuck as she was here, and he almost didn’t want to believe what he thought it might be if only because he was sure she didn’t want to believe it either. But she’d also made a very interesting comment towards him and his approach towards the Grandmaster’s favor, calling him a spoil that quite liked being spoiled too much to leave the life.

Thor laughed again, and settled an arm across Loki’s shoulders, shaking and patting him a bit, and pulling him into a bit closer of a lean. Drink was heavy on his breath. “Are you in for the long con, I wonder?”

“It’s pretty obvious.”

“Well. Yes, you look like you’ve been getting a lot of… preferential treatment here.”

“Are you getting along with your… co-worker here?”

“You might be getting the better of the arrangements between us, I’m afraid. I really don’t know how you do it, going from 'kneeling’s beneath me’ to –”

“Okay, I’m tacking that to the list of things I’d rather not talk about,” he said, annoyed.

“Oh, come on now, bit of an elbow never made you squirm before. Eh?”

“Thor,” Loki shook his head. Why did it make him squirmy? Nothing was new about one of his favorite and so tacitly-done survival tactics, and nothing was new about the teasing either. Guilt maybe? Nah. No. Well.

Maybe.

Maybe it was because that was exactly what Thor expected of him. And that hadn’t changed even when so much else had. Including Thor. And how that elbow felt a little sharper than it’d ever had before.

They fell silent again for a good while, not addressing anything except for the drinks in their hands before Thor finally spoke up and said he wasn’t sure if the Hulk would be excited to see Loki. He’d be back soon from wherever it was he was allowed to roam freely and disappear to through the day, and it might not serve Loki well either to be found lurking about around his not-brother.

“He might actually crush you. And be successful this time,” Thor said.

“He does have awfully big hands. And he’s not much into talking either. Fair enough.”


End file.
